We Meet Again
by Stephanie18
Summary: Triology to The Houseguest and Favor Returned. Who's visiting who now?
1. Look Who's Visiting

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I wish I own it, but I don't. Only the characters you don't recognize.  
  
Well...I've finally added what the people wanted. The third...installment(?) to this lovely little tale. FYI, the Hannah in Favor Returned was not the same Hannah from the show. They were totally different people...with the same purpose. You understand. Anyway, get to reading! =)  
  
  
"I didn't do it!" Lynn yelled from upstairs. She was getting ready for school and didn't really have time for an argument right now.  
"Well someone did it!" Her cousin Nicole called up the steps.  
"Well, it wasn't me!" Lynn yelled back.  
Nicole just walked into the kitchen.  
Lynn ran down the stairs and sat at the table. Hallie and Jess joined her. Nicole walked into the dining room and sat down.  
"Okay, so who did it?" Nicole asked calmly.  
Everyone was silent. Jess bit her lip.  
"It was me! I ate them all! I'm sorry!" Jess brokedown.  
"Okay, don't freak out." Nicole said.  
"Yeah, that's Hallie's job." Lynn joked.  
Nicole just sighed and said, "It's just that the cake was for a friend and for her party. You didn't eat the chocolate strawberries, did you?"  
Hallie bit her lip.  
"No! I did!" Hallie said.  
"Alright...those were mine! I was going to eat those. And Lynn, I know you ate my ice cream!" Nicole said looking at Lynn.  
"Okay, so I did. I'll buy you more, but it was Choco Mint Chip...C h o c o M i n t C h i p." Lynn said stretching it.  
Nicole just shook her head.  
Lynn looked at the clock and said, "School! If I'm absent one more time I swear Mrs. Namara is going to fail me! If I don't graduate, I'l..."  
"Go!" Everyone partially screamed.  
Lynn just nodded, grabbed her bookbag, coat, and ran out the door.  
--  
At the Halliwell Manor...  
"Phoebe! Oh, don't you walk away from me!" Prue said chasing Phoebe.  
"I didn't mean to break it! It just happened!" Phoebe said jogging around to escape Prue.  
"So, you did break it! And you even tried to blame it on the baby!" Prue said holding the broken necklace.  
"I was weak." Phoebe said stopping behind the counter, but when Prue came close she started jogging again.  
"That's no excuse. Get over here. You'll pay for it, I swear!"  
Phoebe picked up the baby.  
"You wouldn't hit a woman with a baby would you?" Phoebe asked.  
Prue took the baby and put it back in the playpen.  
Phoebe started running again.  
"Come here!" Prue yelled.  
Piper jumped in between the two.  
Prue reached her arms around Piper and said, "I won't kill her, I just want to hurt her a little!"  
"Alright! Stop your fighting! Okay, Prue, I'm sure that Phoebe is sorry and that she'll buy you a new one."  
Phoebe put a finger up to object, but Piper said, "Won't you Phoebe?" And Phoebe just nodded.  
"Great! Now I'm late for a shoot!" Prue said looking at her watch.  
After Prue left, Phoebe yelled after her, "I hope you get shot at your shoot."  
Piper just pushed Phoebe out the door.  
"You've got classes." Piper said then closed the door.  
--  
In Pennsylvania, in Lynn's school...  
Lynn was just walking out of homeroom. She had gym first period with her friends Samantha and Donna.  
"Oh, let's skip." Samantha said as they were walking towards the gym.  
"Yeah, we say that all the time and we never do it." Lynn said.  
"Well, we're just good kids. Hey, I hate to bring up this subject again, well not really, but you still haven't told us where you went last year for that week. We're dying to know." Donna said.  
Lynn never told her friends about her...talents.  
"You want to know the truth? I'm a very powerful magical kid and I left to help three witchs fight a demon." Lynn said.  
Samantha and Donna just stared at her, then laughed.  
"If you don't want to tell us you don't have to." Donna said opening the door to the locker room.  
"Looks like the preps beat us." Samantha mumbled to Donna and Lynn, as she looked at DeAnna, Joan, and Cassie.  
They put their bookbags down, then were leaving the locker room (they never took gym), when Lynn noticed a small black shadow near the showers.  
"You guys go ahead...I've got to check my hair." Lynn lied then went over to the mirrors.  
After everyone had left the locker room, Lynn went over and looked. A demon materialized and threw an energy ball.  
"Only one? I need all of you! Don't worry, I'll get all of you here then I'll defeat you." The demon said, then turned back into a shadow and disappeared.  
Lynn was shocked, but realized that she couldn't stay, so she ran into the gym.  
In third period, Lynn asked to go to the bathroom.  
She took the book that Phoebe gave her and slipped into the janitor's closet. She turned on the small light and flipped through the pages.  
"Where is it? I know I wrote it in here somewhere...oh forget it." Lynn said and shut the book.  
She closed her eyes and made up a spell.  
"All those magic who can help,  
Come and answer my urgent yelp."  
Lynn wasn't even sure if that was a spell.  
"Yelp? Oh god, I'm gonna get coyotes." Lynn said as she slipped out of the closet.  
It was the best she could do. She couldn't be out of class with the teacher's hall pass for too long.  
--  
In San Francisco...  
Phoebe was in the middle of a class, and she felt a slight tug. Like something was pulling, then the next thing she knew, she had fallen and landed on a football field.  
"Oh, this isn't right." Phoebe said getting up.  
She could see a highschool that was only a few feet away. She didn't know what to do, but she could see a gym class coming out and heading for the track, which was around the football field.  
Phoebe sprinted across the field and then as the gym class started walking the track, she ran over to the door and went in.  
She was in the middle of two gym classes, so she slipped out into the hallway.  
She walked through the hallway and saw cases of trophies and doors to the cafeteria. As she went into another hallway she saw rows of lockers and a water fountain.  
Phoebe wandered the halls until she came across what looked like a study hall. She saw someone who she thought looked like someone she knew, so she slipped in and sat behind her.  
Phoebe tapped on the girl's shoulder and the girl turned around annoyed.  
"What do you..." The girl started, but when she saw Phoebe's face, her eyes widened and she stopped talking.  
"Phoebe?" The girl said in shock.  
"Lynn?" Phoebe said in shock herself. "So, we meet again."  
--  
Back in San Francisco...  
Prue was taking a break from the shoot. She went into the bathroom just to wash her face, but she felt a tug. Then all of a sudden, she had landed on a tennis court.  
"Ow...oh, my." Prue said. She got up and looked around.  
"Not good. Oh no." Prue saw a highschool and walked over to it. She had no idea what she would do. She walked over to the front of the school and entered the office.  
Prue stood at the black counter, but the secretary came over to her holding a pile of papers and said, "Please sit."  
Prue nodded and sat down.  
She thought this "down time" would be good to compose herself and think of a good way to ask 'Why in the world am I here?'.  
--  
Back in San Francisco...  
Piper was in the manor and was just relaxing on the couch. When Prue's husband, Jeremy, walked in.  
"Oh hi." Jeremy said.  
"Hi Jer." Piper said back.  
"Hey, why don't you ever call me Jeremy? You seem to dodge my name." Jeremy said sitting down.  
"I've, uh, had some bad luck with Jeremys in the past. I really prefer to stay away from it. It just figures that Prue would have to marry someone named, Jer." Piper said.  
"Speaking of Prue, where is she?" Jeremy asked.  
"She's at a shoot." Piper replied picking up the tv remote.  
"No. I went to pick her up for lunch and they said that she just wasn't there." Jeremy said.  
Piper was going to reply, but she felt a tug.  
The next thing Piper knew, she was sitting on the pitcher's mound on a baseball field.  
Piper looked nervously around.  
"Um...okay. One minute I'm talking to Jer, then the next minute I'm sitting on a baseball field in front of a highschool. Okay." Piper said to herself then got up.  
Piper really didn't know what to do, she she just went into the highschool.  
She found the office...and Prue.  
"Prue!" Piper exclaimed.  
After a chat, Piper and Prue had told each other everything. Once they got their visitor passes, Prue and Piper set out to find out why they were brought to this highschool.  
--  
Back in study hall...  
Phoebe explained to Lynn everything that happened, then the bell rang.  
"I can't believe that stupid spell worked. You're not exactly what I was hoping for, but okay. I would suggest that we leave school, but I can't. Oh my god, here come my friends." Lynn said as her friends Samantha, Jessica, Lisa, Vanna, and Maria came over to her.  
"Hi Lynn, what's...hey, who's your friend?" Samantha asked looking at Phoebe.  
"I'm Phoebe T...Halliwell." Phoebe answered.  
"Hello Phoebe THalliwell." Lisa joked.  
"Just Halliwell." Phoebe said.  
"So, why are you here?" Maria asked.  
"I wish I knew." Phoebe said.  
"She's a...a...new substitute teacher." Lynn said hoping that her friends would believe her. Lynn was just glad that Phoebe might be able to pull it off.  
Samantha glanced at Phoebe and just shrugged. None of the girls were sure Lynn was telling the truth, but they just said nothing about it and asked Lynn if she was going to lunch.  
"Uh...you guys go ahead, I've got to show Phoebe here something." Lynn said.  
Lynn's friends looked curiously at Phoebe then walked off to lunch.  
"Hey, what's with you?" Phoebe asked.  
"There's a demon...somewhere." Lynn said.  
"Whoops. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I would be fighting demons today. I'm not in the right clothes."  
"You are just too funny, you know that? As long as you keep your little secret, well, secret, we'll be fine." Lynn said.  
"Secret?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yes. You're a witch. Normal substitutes aren't witches! Look, let's just go to lunch and figure all this out. I'm hungry." Lynn said and led Phoebe off.  
At lunch, Phoebe started talking about San Francisco and all the shopping you could do.  
Lynn just put her head in her hands.  
"Is she a prep?" Lisa whispered to Lynn.  
'Oh god. Shut up! Preps are bad!' Lynn thought. "No." She told Lisa.  
Phoebe stopped talking and when the bell rang, Lynn just took Phoebe to her Cultures class.  
"Is that the regular teacher?" Phoebe asked Lynn looking at the blonde woman, who was reading a magazine, behind the desk.  
"No. That's Krea. She's a substitute. Just don't talk to her." Lynn replied as she took her seat.  
"So, what does everyone say about her? I know substitutes get raps, so?" Phoebe asked as she stood by Lynn's desk and looked curiously at Krea.  
Lynn turned around and whispered, "She's nice and most of the girls like to talk to her, ya know she's so-called cool. And the guys...well, they all just think she's hot." Lynn turned around and tried to finish her work, but she heard Phoebe say "Oh really." Then she saw Phoebe go up and talk to Krea.  
"Oh god...no." Lynn said as she put her hand on her forhead.  
She saw Phoebe sit next to Krea.  
'Oh god, what is she going to do? Oh no, please Phoebe don't...don't...' Lynn thought.  
Phoebe got up and asked Krea, "So, you think you're cool? I'm much cooler than you I bet."  
Lynn buried her head in her hands. 'Why god? Why?' She kept asking.  
After a quite a few people laughing, Krea kicked Phoebe and Lynn out of the class.  
"You know, you've got some real problems. You're going to ruin my life." Lynn said. They were heading to a Science class, but the Vice Prinicipal stopped Phoebe.  
"Are you a substitute? I'm really on a teacher shortage so, great." Then the vice prinicipal pushed Phoebe into a math class of eigth graders.  
Lynn looked up, mouthed 'why', and went to open the door.  
"I think you've got the wrong class." The vice principal said. Lynn walked off, then when there was only fifteen minutes left in the period, Lynn ran into the math class.  
"Phoebe!" Lynn screamed, then she pulled Phoebe out of the room and into the hallway.  
"What are you doing?" Lynn asked.  
"I was teaching." Phoebe said proudly.  
"That didn't look like math." Lynn said.  
"Well, I didn't know how to do the stuff they were working on, so I taught what I knew." Phoebe said.  
Lynn's eyes widened.  
"Phoebe! You turned an eigth grade math class into sex ed.!"  
Just then, Prue and Piper were walking past the hallway, then when they saw Phoebe, came over to her.  
"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.  
"We don't know...hey Lynn." Piper said.  
After they all told their stories and got explanations, Prue said, "Alright, well we've got to excuse you from school, then go back to your house and figure this all out."  
Phoebe giggled and said, "Oh, I can't go. I've got a class."  
Prue just looked at Phoebe and they all went to the office.  
After they were back at Lynn's house, they went more into why they were there. 


	2. Grandmother

Once they were at Lynn's house, they explained everything to Nicole.  
"Figures." Nicole mumbled as she sat down at the table with her coffee.  
"Well, we're really sorry. We would leave right away, but there's that demon, so..." Prue said, her voice trailing off.  
"Of course. Demons. It's always something like that. Well, I assume none of you knows how long you'll be staying, so one of you can sleep on the couch, one can take the guest room, and the last one will get the floor." Nicole said.  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked at each other.  
"Guest room!" Prue yelled out.  
"Couch!" Piper yelled.  
"Fl...oh darn." Phoebe said.  
Lynn walked into the dining room with Jess and Hallie.  
"If I miss another one of Professor Dem's lectures, I won't graduate!" Hallie said slamming her book on the table.  
"Hey. I'm missing classes and lectures too, and so is Lynn. You're not the only one with school issues you know." Jess said to Hallie.  
"Hey guys, could you focus on the demon at hand please...thank you." Lynn said.  
Hallie and Jess just looked down.  
"So, what demon was it?" Piper asked.  
"Well, I don't know. He seemed familiar, but..." Lynn started, but Phoebe interrupted.  
"Oh no. Not him again!"  
"No Phoebe. It wasn't him. He's dead...I'm sure of that. It's just that I think I might have seen a picture of him or something." Lynn said.  
"Sorry to go off subject here, but Prue, Jer is wor...oh my god! They don't know where we are!" Piper said.  
"Who?" Nicole asked.  
"Jer, Leo, and Cole. Hey, can we use your phone?" Prue asked.  
"Uh...yeah." Nicole said looking at them funny.  
After a few phone calls to explain things, the girls all relaxed in the living room.  
"Well, I hate to leave you demon hunters, but I've got to get to work." Nicole said, then grabbed her stuff and left.  
"Okay, so how do you know what demon it is...or how have you seen it before?" Prue asked.  
"Well, I don't know. I know I've seen it before...but it was a long time ago. I know that." Lynn said.  
"You don't think it could've been the first time...when you looked in the Book Of Shadows...do you?" Phoebe asked sitting up.  
"It could have been. I'm not really sure though." Lynn replied.  
"B.O.S?" Jess asked.  
"Well, how would we..." Piper started, but Lynn, Hallie, and Jess just got up and went upstairs.  
Prue just said, "Okay." and they followed the girls.  
When they got to the room that the girls were in, Piper asked, "Okay, I'm going to ask this...B.O.S? How are we going to read that when we're here?"  
Lynn, Hallie, and Jess were huddled around a small podium type thing and then they all stepped away, revealing a book.  
Phoebe, Piper, and Prue stepped forward.  
The book seemed to glow a little with a golden light.  
"What is it?" Phoebe breathed, still amazed.  
"Our B.O.S. It's the Book Of Saints." Jess said.  
"Where'd you get it?" Piper asked. They were all still looking at the book.  
"It was my mother's." Lynn said sheepishly.  
"Of course, it's been in the family for ages, but now the Young Three use it." A voice said.  
"What was that?" Phoebe asked nervously.  
"Oh...that's just my grandmother." Lynn said smiling.  
Phoebe, Piper, and Prue looked around the room trying to find the body that the voice came from.  
"She uses the book." Lynn said.  
"Huh?" Piper asked.  
"She uses the book. When the book is open, my grandmother can talk through its pages. She talks about a lot of things, but she doesn't talk all the time." Lynn explained.  
"Neat." Phoebe said placing her hand on the book.  
"Yes. Very neat indeed." Lynn's grandmother's voice said. "Lynn dear, I think the demon you're looking for is somewhere else. He's not in here. Goodbye."  
The room was silent again.  
"She's gone." Lynn said lightly.  
"So, according to your grandmother, the demon isn't in your book. Where is it?" Prue asked.  
"Well, it's in your Book Of Shadows." Jess said.  
"Well, how do you know?" Prue asked.  
"Lynn said she saw it before. And well...she might have seen it in your Book." Jess said.  
"Okay. Well, I'll get Leo to bring us the Book...nevermind. That just won't work. Prue could...no that won't work. Prue doesn't know what you see. Maybe...oh this is all just way too much. Can we just like go downstairs and relax or something?" Piper asked.  
Everyone agreed and they all went downstairs. They were sitting on the couchs with the TV on and were talking about their adventures.  
"One thing I don't get about the future though." Phoebe said. "Nine years from now there are two kids...about five or six, but the baby will be about ten and those kids weren't ten, so what's up with that?"  
Lynn just giggled a little. Everyone seemed to get it, except for Phoebe.  
"Come on Phoebe, put the pieces together." Prue said trying to help Phoebe a little.  
Phoebe still looked a little confused, then after a minute her eyes widened and she stood up.  
"Oh my gosh!" Phoebe said waving her hands.  
"Yay, she got it! And it record time too. It usually takes her much longer to figure things out." Piper said sarcastically.  
Phoebe just picked up a small pillow off the couch and tossed it at Piper.  
"And speaking about the future," Piper said, "Is my hair really that bad?"  
Lynn just made a face and said, "Honestly? It looks like the demon of bad hair days and bad fashion posessed you and took over your soul."  
Everyone just laughed and then they started flipping through the channels for a good movie or show on TV.  
"This one, this one, this one!" Phoebe squealed pointing at the TV.  
"But this movie is old. We've already seen it...at least Prue and I have." Lynn said. She was talking about the car chase movie she'd seen on her very first visit.  
"Well, it doesn't look old. It looks good. Come on, let's just watch it." Phoebe pleaded.  
Lynn thought she felt a chill, so she just said, "Yeah, okay. I've got to go upstairs."  
Lynn put the remote on the table and walked upstairs.  
She entered the "book room" and sat in a chair.  
"Grandma, do you want something?" Lynn asked outloud.  
A small breeze came through the open window. Lynn got up, closed the window, then sat back down.  
"Lynn, the demon you're after isn't in their book. You've seen it before, in a dream." Her grandmother's voice came.  
Lynn shuddered. She hated her dreams. She only hated the dreams that were premonitions as well.  
"You were young," Her grandmother continued, "If the dreams weren't so powerful, you would have forgotten, but you saw the day. The day will come, and you must be prepared. Another dream will come. Remember it."  
Lynn waited for her grandmother to speak again, but the room was silent. Lynn sighed heavily. She hated waiting. Lynn got up and went into her room.  
"Everything always happens to me. Why can't just once someone else get the bad end of things?" Lynn asked outloud.  
"Maybe because you're the only one that can handle it."  
Lynn turned and saw Nicole.  
"Back from work so soon?" Lynn asked.  
"Well, I really couldn't concentrate on what I was supposed to be doing. Plus, Ashley's stopping by later, so I thought that I would do something to prepare. Even thouhg I'll probably just end up doing nothing." Nicole said.  
"Yeah. Who can concentrate with this stuff going on? I mean, three witchs dropping out of the sky...literally, and coming over for a sleepover. Don't you just wish that our biggest problem was forgetting to put the garbage out?" Lynn asked.  
"You know something?" Nicole said. "No. Actually I don't."  
Nicole smiled and went to her room.  
Lynn smiled to herself and realized that waiting wouldn't be so bad. 


	3. Ashley

This chapter is kinda short...and can you guess what song Ashley is talking about? Lol. Anyway, go ahead and read.   
  
It was about 6:00pm and everyone was in the living room watching a TV show about a mother and daughter, when there was a knock at the backdoor.  
Nicole mumbled, "I'll get it." And got up to get the door.  
After a few minutes, Nicole and a girl of about twenty with short brown-red hair and brown eyes came into the room.  
"Ashley." Hallie, Jess, and Lynn said in unison.  
"Hey guys." Ashley said.  
**  
An hour later, everyone knew everyone and they were just chatting and the radio was on in the background.  
A song came on and in the middle of it, Ashley said, "Talk about bad 80's music. This song is so horrible...I bet the devil uses it to torture people. Or I bet in police situations, this is the song they play to force people out of buildings. Psycho-torture."  
Everyone was laughing, except for Phoebe.  
"Hey, I like this song!"  
Ashley held back a laugh and said, "Sorry. But, I mean...come on. He caught my eye, my oh my. And what's with the phrase? One minute, she's talking about him looking fine and then she says that doody doo stuff. Can anyone explain that?"  
Everyone laughed again and Phoebe just sat back.  
"Oh, oh...I met him on a Monday and my heart stood still...Bill? Still, Bill. Isn't that conveinant?" Ashley joked.  
Phoebe just glared.  
"Sorry. I'll stop." Ashley said.  
Everyone stopped laughing and they went back to talking about their lives.  
"So Ly, what's the latest crisis?" Ashley asked.  
"Oh, well. It's a demon. I don't know what it is, but we'll beat it. Grandma told me to expect a dream." Lynn replied.  
"Oh, how is she? Has she said anything about how everyone is?" Ashley asked.  
"Well, last week she said that everyone is fine and that Uncle Ted is pestering the Elders again." Lynn said.  
Ashley just laughed.  
"Sounds like him. Oh look at the time. I should probably get going. But Ly, I'm going to the game. See you there?" Ashley asked.  
"Oh right. The game. Yeah, I'll be there. I guess I'll see you there." Lynn said.  
After some small chit-chat and a few goodbyes, Ashley left and somehow the conversation steered back to the demon.  
"What do you think the demon wants?" Hallie asked.  
"Oh, what all demons want. To destroy us all." Prue said.  
"I'm so glad we got back onto this pleasant topic. One minute we're talking about music, movies, good food, and normal stuff and bam! Here comes the demon talk." Piper said.  
"Okay Piper. So, Lynn, what's with the game?" Prue said changing the subject.  
"Well, there's a football game over the school. A bunch of friends are going, and I am too. Of course, I guess I'll have to add a few names to the list." Lynn said smiling. 


	4. The Game

It had been two days and the Charmed Ones were still with the Young Three. They still had no ideas or leads on the demon that was the threat this time, and Lynn's dream had not come.  
"Phoebe! Hurry up! I've got to meet my friends! It's only a football game for Pete's sake!" Lynn yelled up the stairs.  
"I'm coming! I'm just getting ready!" Phoebe yelled back.  
"For an hour?" Lynn said to herself as she checked her watch. It was already 6:30pm and Lynn told her friends that she would meet them at 6:45-ish.  
Lynn walked into the kitchen.  
"Where is Phoebe?" Piper asked putting on a coat that she borrowed from Nicole.  
"She's still upstairs." Lynn replied getting her own coat.  
"Honestly. Just leave it to a professional." Prue said after she put on a coat she borrowed from Hallie, then went upstairs.  
After a few minutes, and a couple thuds, Prue had Phoebe by the ear and was leading her down the stairs.  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay, okay. Jeez. I'm ready, let's go." Phoebe said as she picked up a coat. "Oh, I'm gonna borrow this too." Phoebe told Lynn.  
Lynn just nodded and pushed Phoebe out the door.  
**  
When they got to the game, they all stared around.  
"I haven't been to a game in years." Phoebe squealed, then ran over to the small snack shack.  
"Yeah, it's kind of good she hasn't been to a game in years. The last one she went to, she hit on all the players." Prue laughed.  
"I heard that!" Phoebe said joining the group again. "And they were all my age, so it was cool. Of course, I wouldn't dream of doing that now."  
"Sure Pheebs, whatever you say." Piper said sarcastically.  
"Hey guys, can we spare the tiff? Let's just go grab a bleacher bench and relax." Jess said.  
After they were all seated and were looking at the field, Prue asked, "Okay, so who are we cheering on?"  
"The Chargers. They're the red and blue...well, their uniforms have a lot of white, but just yell 'Go Chargers' or something." Lynn said.  
"Go Chargers!" Phoebe screamed.  
"Phoebe, maybe you should wait until the game actually starts." Prue said.  
"Oh, I see Ashley!" Jess said pointing.  
Lynn looked and waved. Ashley looked, saw Lynn, waved back, and made her way toward them.  
Ashley sat down and said, "Hey guys."  
Everyone nodded or smiled or gave a 'hello.'  
After the game had started, Lynn thought she saw the shadow. Without taking her eyes off the shadow, she grabbed who was ever next to her, which happened to be Phoebe, and whispered, "Shadow."  
Lynn and Phoebe quickly got up and made their way across to the shadow. It would have been easier to cut through the field, but since there was a game going on, they had to walk around.  
"You came from the Charger side. Go back, go back, go, go, go." An annoying blonde cheerleader said trying to start a cheer, but it didn't work. The cheerleader just look discouraged and went over to her friends.  
"If Lisa wasn't a cheerleader I would really say something stereotypically mean right now." Lynn said going under the bleachers.  
"Okay, so where is it?" Phoebe asked walking behind Lynn.  
"I saw over there...hey! There it goes! Come on!" Lynn practically yelled and they dashed off after the shadow.  
The shadow led them onto the pitchers mound of the baseball field and vanished.  
"Where'd it go?" Phoebe asked looking around.  
"I don't know." Lynn replied.  
They looked around for a little bit, then they heard a wave of cheers from the Charger fans, so they headed back.  
"We are the Wildcats! The mighty, mighty Wildcats!" The cheerleaders screamed as Phoebe and Lynn passed them.  
After they made it back to their seats, they explained what happened.  
"Too weird." Prue said.  
"Well, I don't see what you can do about it now." Ashley said.  
"Yeah. I mean I really do want to beat this thing and get home, but there's nothing we can do now. I say we just enjoy the game and when we know, we know." Piper said.  
They all knew she was talking about Lynns dream that would be coming soon.  
"So, who's up for some popcorn or something?" Nicole asked.  
Everyone said 'yes' in various different ways, but they all said it.  
"Okay, so popcorns and sodas? Alright." Nicole said.  
"I'll help carry." Ashley said and then Nicole and Ashley went to get the popcorn and soda.  
"Oh, oh...Go Chargers! Yay!" Prue yelled.  
"All this spirit is getting to her." Piper said.  
"At least I've got spirit. You're just moping. We're at a game, be happy." Prue said and then cheered again.  
"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my real sister?" Piper joked.  
"You're so funny Piper. You should go into stand-up." Prue replied.  
Phoebe shuddered.  
"Something wrong?" Piper asked.  
"No," Phoebe told them. "It's just that I've heard that comeback before. Nine years from now..."  
Everyone laughed a little.  
"Oh relax. That was a while ago...or is it a while from now? Future stuff still confuses me. Hey...who is that?" Piper asked looking at a football player.  
"Oh, so you guys make fun of me for hitting on the players!" Phoebe said.  
"No...he seems weird." Piper said not taking her eyes away from the boy.  
"That...oh, ick. That's Rick Nolan. He thinks he's hot stuff, but he's just a jerk. Even though he thinks he's all that, he really isn't. He's got like no friends and he's dumb as anything." Lynn said and sighed, annoyed.  
"Oh. He just seems...weird." Piper said.  
"Maybe that's because he's a warlock." A voice said.  
Piper practically jumped off the bleachers.  
"Oh my gosh! Who is that?" Piper asked.  
"Sorry if I scared you there. You must be Piper. And this must be Prue and...Phoebe." The boy said.  
"Yeah...but who are you?" Prue asked.  
"Oh that's just Duncan. He's Hallie's boyfriend." Jess said, then added in a whisper, "He's a good male witch too."  
"Yep. I sure am. And I've heard all about you...well, stories. Hallie filled in the rest. Your lives are so amusing. Hey, why can't my life be exciting?" Duncan said and sat down.  
"Because you live in Pennsylvania." Lynn replied not taking her eyes away from the game.  
"Right. That little fact has ruined it all. Oh well, at least I've got something not many of these jokers do." Duncan said and formed a small red light in his hand.  
"Duncan!" Hallie said.  
"Sorry. The whole not using powers in public. Sorry." Duncan apologized.  
"Hey, you said that Rick was a warlock." Phoebe said.  
"Yes I did." Duncan replied looking at the field.  
"Duncan, don't do this..." Jess pleaded.  
"Well, you see," Duncan said ignoring Jess, "I have a theory that he's a warlock. He's showing all the signs. The many absences, weird stuff happening around him, and you know all the classic stuff. I was thinking of exposing him the one day with the dust, but Hallie wouldn't let me."  
"You wanted to expose him in the middle of math class!" Hallie exclaimed.  
"So?" Duncan said.  
"For one," Hallie said, "You broke into the highschool and it wasn't even our math class! You were supposed to be at the college writing a report!"  
"Minor deatils." Duncan said.  
Nicole and Ashley came back with the popcorn and sodas. After everyone got one, Ashley said, "Oh Duncan. You came a little late. We don't have anything for you."  
Duncan smiled and said, "Oh that's alright. I'm not really hungry anyway." Duncan looked at the game and yelled, "You suck!" Then he chuckled a little evily.  
"Duncan!" Hallie exclaimed.  
"What? I was just criticizing them...giving them something to work on." Duncan said and took a handful of Hallie's popcorn.  
Prue watched as Rick talked to his friends and left the field. He was heading toward the baseball field.  
"Hey, what's he doing?" Prue asked.  
"Huh? Oh Rick...I'll go see." Duncan said, then before anyone could say anything, he disappeared in a small red light.  
"Wow...he's certainly very...." Piper stared, but couldn't find the words.  
"Indescribable, isn't he?" Lynn said.  
"Yeah." Piper sort of mumbled.  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" Phoebe asked.  
Jess chuckled a little.  
"Him? He'll be fine. He thinks he can handle anything. I mean, he can handle a lot of stuff, but we have had to bail him out a few times. But Rick...he can handle Rick." Jess said.  
After a few minutes, Duncan came back in a small mass of red lights.  
"Nothing. He wasn't over there. I dunno...he could've gone to get a piece of equipment or something, but I think he was gone to summon something evil." Duncan said.  
Hallie just rolled her eyes.  
**  
The game lasted for about an hour. After it was done, everyone walked back to the house, Lynn only lived a stone throw away.  
"That was exciting." Prue said taking off her coat.  
"Yeah. I can't believe that we actually won." Lynn said.  
"It's about nine isn't it? Uh-oh. I was supposed to be home a half hour ago...oh well. I don't even think the parentals are home yet anyway." Duncan said and sat down at the small kitchen table.  
"Hey, I would like to hop back to the demon or warlock subject for just a second here. Duncan, you said that Rick might be summoning? Summoning what?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, assuming that he is a warlock, which I believe he is, he would try to summon a very powerful, legendary demon. It's not like he would go summon the Tooth Fairy or something. He would need someone really strong." Duncan replied.  
"But he probably isn't a warlock, so you can forget that." Jess said.  
Duncan was about to say something, when Cole shimmered in.  
"Ahhhhh!" Duncan squealed and dashed behind Hallie.  
Jess held back her laughter.  
"Something you need?" Prue asked.  
"Uh...kinda." Cole said looking at Duncan like he was crazy.  
"Well? Are you going to tell us or stand there all night?" Prue asked.  
"Right. Anyway, I was curious about something...and worried about another." Cole said.  
"Oh, gag." Jess said and walked into the living room.  
"Oh, I second that." Lynn said and followed Jess.  
"Third it." Prue said and she too walked into the living room.  
"Fourth." Piper said and left.  
"Fifth." Hallie and joined the others in the living room. Duncan didn't say anything, he just followed Hallie.  
Everyone in the living room could hear voices from the kitchen.  
"They've been chatting for a while now...who wants to go in?" Prue asked.  
"I vote for Duncan the Brave." Jess joked.  
Duncan looked at Jess and gave her a sarcastic laugh.  
"Well, since they probably won't be done talking for a while...what's been up with school?" Piper asked.  
"I'm taking Spanish. It seems to be going...well." Hallie replied.  
"Oh, what can you say?" Prue asked.  
"No quiero dormir." Hallie replied.  
"I don't want to sleep. Gripping, isn't it?" Lynn said and faked the chills.  
Everyone chuckled a little and Phoebe came into the living room.  
"We weren't expecting you so soon. We've got nothing prepared." Jess joked.  
Phoebe just smiled weakly and sat down on the already crowded couch.  
"You know..." Phoebe started, but Jess broke in.  
"If this has something to do with evil, I don't even want to hear it. It's going to ruin the perfectly good, happy mood."  
Phoebe said, "Sorry, but it is. Guys, a woman was murdered yesterday. She might have been a witch, but they're not sure."  
Lynn didn't want to hear that. It just put more stress on her. 


	5. The Dream

Okay, this is going to be the last chapter for a few days. I have to work on an English project and that will take me two days, so I won't finish chapter six on schedule. I hope you can understand...and wait. =)   
  
  
She'd been stressed lately and didn't need any of this now.  
"I'm going to bed." Lynn mumbled and went upstairs.  
She tried to calm herself down, but she just stormed about in her room.  
Deep in her mind, a voice was whispering that if she went to bed like this, it would come. The dream would happen. Usually the voice boomed in her head, but it was silent now.  
Lynn just took a deep breath and went to sleep. She closed her eyes and tossed and turned for a little bit, then drifted off to sleep.  
...Lynn got up off the cold ground. She looked around, but all she saw was fog. Then, she saw electricity bursting through the air. She walked over to where it was coming from and as soon as she was there, the fog disappeared and she started to watch the whole scene. She knew what was happening now. She was having her dream. A form of herself watched intently. She had to pick up all the details.  
She saw Rick and he was standing near the baseball field. He was chanting something that Lynn couldn't hear, then a black mist started to form a swirling mass and then the mist disappeared and there was a demon. Lynn recognized the demon from somewhere...she didn't have time to think. Prue, Phoebe, and Piper had appeared and looked angry.  
"You killed her!" Phoebe screamed. Then Prue flung Rick across the baseball field.  
Rick got up with an evil smile on his face. "So I did. Everyone will miss her...it doesn't make a difference now. Kill me if you will, but you can't change what happened to her."  
Rick's words seemed to have struck the Charmed Ones. They knew what he said was true. Lynn watched as the demon Rick had summoned went after the girls. It threw electric waves, bolts, and other things at them, but they still advanced toward Rick. They seemed focused on him and the demon was only a distraction that would be delt with.  
"You can't just kill someone and get away with it." Prue said and flung Rick into the air, then smashed him into the ground and flicked her wrist at the demon, forcing him to fly ten feet back.  
"I'll just have to kill the rest then." Rick said and a knife materialized in his hand.  
Lynn looked as rage built in each of the sisters, especially Phoebe.  
Rick smiled evily and said, "Young to young." Then rushed forward and stabbed Phoebe.  
Lynn wanted to go and help...do something, find out more, but she was being pulled.  
"No!" She screamed, but she was being pulled.  
Lynn shot up in bed. Her heart was racing, she had sweat on her face, and she was breathing very heavily.  
Lynn looked around her and noticed that she was still in her room. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she noticed a lump on the floor, which meant that Phoebe was still asleep, snug in the sleepingbag.  
Lynn swallowed hard and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.  
After she dried off her face with a towel, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
Lynn walked into the "book room" and sat in the comfy chair. She waited.  
"It will be over. Rest." Her grandmother's voice came.  
Lynn smiled and went back to bed. 


	6. The Telling

Sorry this is kinda short, but I really do have to go work on my English project. And someone mentioned about the song. Well, it was Da Doo Ron Ron by....Alyssa. That's why Phoebe liked it and...oh nevermind. Just read. =)  
  
Lynn walked downstairs lazily. She was just happy that it was Saturday and that meant no school, no explanations, no stress.  
Lynn sat at the table and looked at everyone. Almost everyone had a section of newspaper and everyone was eating breakfast.  
Lynn decided that she would drop the dream bomb later on.  
"So, what is there to do in this town?" Phoebe asked putting the paper down.  
"Um, sleep." Jess replied.  
"It would be really funny if she were kidding." Nicole added.  
"Oh come on! There has got to be something to do." Phoebe persisted.  
"You can go to the donut place, or buy some paint at the decorating store." Hallie said.  
"You guys are real downers, you know that?" Phoebe said.  
"Yeah, well. What is there to do about that now? It comes with the town." Nicole said reading her section of newspaper.  
"I landed on tennis courts. We could play tennis. Unless there is a mall around." Prue suggested.  
"There's a mall down the highway." Hallie said.  
"Yes! See, I knew there would be something good to do." Phoebe said.  
"Well, if you can find a way down there you can go." Nicole said.  
Phoebe thought for a minute and said, "Is there a cab service around here?"  
"It'd be nice if you had money." Jess pointed out.  
"Right, money. That counts the mall out. What else can we do?" Phoebe asked.  
Lynn started to think. What if her dream came true? She had to tell them. The sooner, the better.  
"Um, guys. After breakfast, I've got to tell you something." Lynn said. "But, first, I've got to get dressed and go to the store to get some things."  
Lynn left and let them think about it.  
"She had her dream." Hallie said.  
"How do you know?" Piper asked.  
"It's in her voice." Jess answered.  
"That's spooky. That you can tell that by her voice." Piper said.  
"It comes with knowing each other for so long. You wouldn't believe what else we can tell." Hallie said.  
Lynn came downstairs, dressed and ready for the store.  
"Well, I'm going to go. I'll be back then I'll tell you." Lynn said and before she could leave, Phoebe spoke up.  
"Can I go? There is nothing else to do. I'm desperate." Phoebe called.  
"Yeah, fine. Come on." Lynn replied and they left.  
Once they were at the store, Phoebe kept rushing through the aisles claiming that she needed everything that was there.  
"Phoebe, you do not need a twenty ounce bag of rubber bands!" Lynn exclaimed and Phoebe put the bag down.  
"One day I'll need to roll up a piece of paper and I won't be able to. I'll remember that it was you who made me put the bag down...I'll remember!" Phoebe exclaimed as Lynn walked away.  
After a confusing mess in the freezer aisle, in which Phoebe had caused a small riot over fish sticks, Lynn and Phoebe were promptly asked to leave the store, with Lynn only getting half of the things she needed.  
"I can't believe you did that!" Lynn said a little angrily as she took off her coat.  
"Hey, how was I to know that fish sticks would cause so much trouble?" Phoebe asked her and took off her own coat.  
Lynn and Phoebe walked into the living room with the others and Lynn dropped onto the couch.  
"What was with the kitchen mess?" Jess asked.  
"Oh, Phoebe just caused a fish stick riot in the grocery store, that's all." Lynn said, fuming a little.  
"Um, alright. Let's change the subject, shall we? What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Prue asked.  
Lynn sat up and relaxed a little.  
"Well," she started, "I had my dream. In it I ended up at the baseball field and Rick was there. He was saying some spell and a demon appeared, then you guys came and Phoebe screamed 'You killed her!' then he said some stuff and the conversation went on for a minute or two and then..." She didn't want to say it, but she had too. "And then he stabbed...Phoebe."  
"I get stabbed?? What happens after that??" Phoebe said, not believeing it.  
"I don't know. I woke up after that part. I don't know what happens next." Lynn told her.  
"Wow..." Jess breathed.  
"So, Duncan was right. Rick is a warlock. I guess it's Book Of Saints time." Hallie said and they all made their way to the "book room". 


	7. Rick

Sorry this is kinda short. I am past-due on my English project and really, really have got to get working. Okay, I've got to go work now. Seriously, I am. No more chapters 'til I'm done.  
  
Rick paced around in his room. He was debating with himself which demon would be best.  
Rick was cursing his own powers.  
"They'll never be good enough. I just want to defeat the Charmed Ones and the Young Three. What is so terrible about that?" Rick asked himself.  
Rick pulled a book from under his bed. As Rick opened the book, he felt his energy drain a little.  
"I can't believe I made a deal with a ghost for this." Rick muttered to himself as he skimmed through the book.  
"Oh, thank you." A voice said from behind Rick.  
Rick didn't even look up from the book or behind him. He just said, "What do you want?"  
"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to thank you for opening that book again. It had been so long and I figured that you might have given up. That really would be sad for the both of us. I mean, if you gave up, you wouldn't get the fame you wanted and I wouldn't get my life back." The voice replied.  
"I don't know why I ever made the deal with you in the first place." Rick told the ghost.  
"Oh, it was because you wanted fame, but not the tv kind of fame. The fame that gives you respect and gets you in good with the bad guys down there." The ghost replied.  
"You still haven't told me your name. I mean, I am giving you my energy. I have the right to know." Rick said.  
"You'll know...eventually. I'll tell you when I'm ready. Tick, tock, tick, tock, though. You better get working. The young one has had her dream. Well, I'll be going, but do try to open the book more often. I only need you to open it a few more times and I'll be back." The ghost said, then disappeared.  
"I hate ghosts. I'm never going to make a deal with a ghost again." Rick stated.  
"Rick!" His mother called. "It's time for lunch! Get down here!"  
Rick closed the book and placed it back under his bed.  
"Mortals. I'll tell them one day and they'll either accept me or fear me. It's their choice." Rick said to himself, then went downstairs to eat. 


	8. Powers

I finished my English project *takes a bow* Yay! Now I can actually go on with the story as normal. And, I've got this chapter done, so I am letting you sink your teeth into it. Enjoy!  
  
Everyone was in the "book room" trying to figure out what to do. Prue and Hallie were looking in the Book, but so far they had found nothing. Piper was staring out the window and it seemed to the others that she was thinking. Phoebe and Lynn were sitting on the couch in the room, and Jess stood against the wall.  
"Find anything yet?" Phoebe asked.  
"No." Hallie answered a little depressed.  
"Hey, did you guys feel that?" Jess asked moving away from the wall.  
Hallie nodded and Lynn said, "Yeah."  
"I didn't feel anything." Piper said looking away from the window.  
"Me neither." Phoebe said.  
"Not me." Prue said.  
"We did. That's odd. It was like a-a-a buzz. It's hard to explain, but...whoa!" Jess was talking, but she was interrupted. She had begun to float.  
"Oh my god. Oh my...what's going on?" Jess asked a little confused and scared.  
Hallie reached up for her, but she couldn't reach her and a few blue sparks shot from her fingertips.  
"Ah!" Hallie exclaimed and looked at her hands.  
Lynn stood up and then felt really dizzy.  
"Whoa, you guys. I feel like I'm gonna...gonna...f-f-faint." Lynn said, then collapsed.  
"Whoa! What is going on?" Phoebe asked.  
Then, another Lynn appeared next to Lynn's body.  
"Ahhhh!" Phoebe screamed.  
The second Lynn didn't say anything. It just bent down next to Lynn and waved a hand in front of Lynn's face, then faded away into a small orange energy ball and entered Lynn, which made Lynn's body glow for a second.  
Lynn opened her eyes and sat up.  
"W-w-what happened?" Lynn asked.  
Prue pulled Jess down from the air.  
"I think I know." Jess told them. "We must have gotten more powers back."  
"More? I thought we were done." Hallie said.  
"We must not be. I mean, I haven't flown and hovered since I was seven. Hallie, you haven't sparked like that since you were nine, and Lynn, your Protector hasn't ever come out." Jess told them.  
"Your what?" Phoebe asked.  
"Her Protector. Protectors are a part of the mind that isn't used. It gets stronger and when the physical body is in trouble, that part of the mind sends out the Protector. It's kind of like an astral projection, only you can't control it. It basically comes out when someone is knocked out. That's why the person may not even know that they've got a Protector." Jess explained.  
"Why did we get them now? They would have come in handy say like a couple years ago." Hallie said.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's got to do with Rick and his demon." Jess answered.  
"My head hurts." Lynn said.  
"That's probably from the fact that a piece of your mind was over stressed when your Protector came out. An aspirin and a nap should take care of that." Jess told her.  
Lynn put her hand on her head and went to her room.  
"How come you guys get all the cool powers? And ones that you can control." Phoebe said.  
"Some people, oh like the Elders, thought it'd be a nice, sick joke to put the three of us through all this crap, so they gave us powers." Jess answered.  
"I know how you feel." Piper replied.  
"Alright, so what if we beat this Rick kid before he summoned his little demon. I mean, if we beat him before anything happens, then I guess we're in the clear. Right?" Prue asked.  
"I dunno...maybe. I mean, there is really never a good way to go along with these things. They just happen how they happen." Hallie replied.  
Just then, Ashley popped her head in the doorway.  
"Hi everyone." She said cheerily. "What's going on?"  
She didn't see any cheery expressions, so she went to halfway somber like the rest of them.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"We got powers." Jess explained.  
"More?" Ashley asked.  
"Yeah. It's kind of depressing. I mean, we've still got to beat this thing." Hallie replied.  
"Oh, well, I'll go make some tea. Maybe it'll help" Ashley said and went down to the kitchen.  
--  
On the other side of town...  
Rick had decided. He would summon a demon that would be able to defeat them...at least he hoped it would.  
Rick was preparing for his summoning, when he felt someone behind him.  
"Not you again." Rick groaned, annoyed.  
"Yes me again. Go on, open the book." The ghost told him.  
Rick put his hand on the cover then opened the book.  
The ghost became a little more solid.  
"Thank you. When will you open it next?" The ghost asked.  
"I won't. I won't need to open it anymore. My plan is happening tonight. You'll have to find someone else." Rick said coldly.  
"No! We had a deal! I gave you the book and in return I got my life back!" The ghost practically screamed.  
"Wrong. The deal was that you gave me the book and whenever I opened it, some of my life force and energy went into you. Our deal never said that I had to bring you back. You should really be more specific." Rick replied evily.  
"You are truly evil. I see being raised by good mortals hasn't affected the inner you." The ghost told him.  
"Well, the inner me has become the outer me as well." Rick replied.  
"Weak?" The ghost said.  
"I am not weak!" Rick yelled with anger in his voice.  
"They've gotten more powers. You can't beat them now. Weak. You will become that and it will destroy you. I've seen it all before." The ghost told him.  
"I'm sorry I ever summoned you." Rick said.  
"I've heard that one before." The ghost replied. 


	9. Death?

Talk about suspense here...heehee. Sorry, please continue. =)  
  
Rick had finished his spell and the ghost watched from the shadows. She was cursing him. How dare he do this to her? Make her stay this way? She would get back at him...somehow.  
The demon appeared before Rick.  
"What do you want boy? I was hunting." The demon said in a deep voice.  
"Ator, I have summoned you to help me defeat the Charmed Ones and the Young Three." Rick told him.  
Ator looked a little shocked.  
"They are out of your league boy. Give up now." Ator said.  
"No one is out of my league." Rick replied.  
Ator sneered at Rick.  
"You are arrogant boy. You will die and I will not die with you."  
Rick became angry.  
"I have summoned you and you will obey me!" Rick partially yelled.  
Ator grabbed Rick's throat.  
"Don't make me kill you boy." Ator said as Rick struggled to breath and break free.  
Ator let go of Rick and Rick dropped to his knees, clutching his own throat and struggling to breath.  
"You wouldn't kill me anyway." Rick said as he stood up.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Ator asked.  
"It's too good of a chance. You can get what all demons want. Their powers." Rick said composing himself. Ator seemed intrigued.  
"And how do you know that you and I can win?" Ator asked.  
"Your powers and mine. It will be simple enough to kill them. Once one goes doen, they all do." Rick said evily.  
"You've got a partner." Ator said and the two shook hands, beginning the plan.  
--  
Ashley was in the kitchen making tea. Everyone else was still upstairs and she figured that they needed to talk some things out, then they would be done. Ashley was at the stove putting the kettle on the burner and making sure it was on the right heat. She didn't even notice the demon that appeared behind her. She turned around and was about to scream, but Ator grabbed her throat so she couldn't breath or scream.  
"Sleep." Ator simply said and let go of her throat.  
Ashley fell against the stove and slowly slid down it.  
Ator stared at the girl, then heard people coming down the stairs, and he quickly disappeared.  
--  
Rick was pacing around the room.  
"If he isn't back by now he must have failed. I told you." The ghost said.  
"Shut up and go back to the shadows. He did not fail." Rick snapped.  
Ator appeared in front of Rick.  
"Did you do it? Did you make the youngest fall?" Rick asked eagerly.  
Ator nodded.  
"Excellant. And you left her where they will find her?" Rick asked.  
"In the kitchen. She was alone like you said she would be. Should we go now?" Ator asked.  
"No. We need to give them time to find her. Let them overreact and then they will be weak and we can go. We must wait." Rick answered.  
"Weak. They are not the ones who are weak." The ghost said.  
"That's it! Back to the shadows...now!" Rick demanded and the ghost just walked into the shadows.  
--  
"Hey Ashley, how's..." Phoebe started, but she noticed Ashley lying near the stove.  
Phobe quickly turned off the stove and rushed to Ashley. She called for the others and they all came downstairs.  
"She was just lying there." Phoebe explained.  
Lynn was getting angry.  
"Gilly! Gilly!" Hallie screamed.  
Within a few minutes, a whitelighter orbed in.  
"What is it now?" Gilly, the whitelighter, asked.  
"What's wrong with her?" Hallie asked.  
Gilly looked at the unconscious Ashley and quickly examine her.  
"I don't know." Gilly replied.  
"Is she..." Jess started, but couldn't finish.  
"No. She's bordering on it though. She needs help fast or..." Gilly couldn't finish. "Look, they're calling me. I know this is against the rules, me being here at all is over the top, but you've got to find what did this to her and vanquish it. It seems to be the only way." Gilly told them and orbed out.  
Lynn became enraged. Anger was clearly visible on her face.  
"Damn them." Lynn said through gritted teeth. "They've taken most of my family, but I swear to god I am keeping the rest of it." Lynn said, then with a last angry look, shimmered out.  
"Oh my...she didn't just...did she?" Hallie asked Jess.  
"She did." Jess replied.  
"What's going on?" Prue asked.  
"It's Lynn...the evil in her...it's taken over. Her evil side...it's-it's-it's coming out. That's why she can shimmer. We've got to stop her." Jess said. 


	10. Evil

"You mean she's evil now?" Prue asked worried.  
"No. It's just that her evil side has taken control. She's going to be angry." Jess explained.  
"Yeah. And it's the choices that we make that make us evil. We've got to stop her from making a wrong choice." Hallie said.  
"How do we find her?" Piper asked.  
"We find whoever did this to Ashley and we'll find her. I have a feeling that she's stuck on revenge." Jess answered.  
"Alright. Who did this to Ashley?" Prue asked.  
"One guess...Rick. Lynn said that in her dream it was dark and they were on the baseball field. It's dark now, so she must be searching there. We'll go there, but let's put Ashley some place comfortable." Jess said.  
They carried Ashley to the "book room" and placed her on the couch.  
"What happened?" Lynn's grandmother's voice asked.  
"A demon. We don't really know what happened, but we've got to find Lynn and fast. Come on." Jess said, then they all left to find Lynn. None of them heard the sobs of Lynn's grandmother and the whisper, "Ashley."  
--  
Lynn had appeared on the baseball field.  
"Where is he? He is supposed to be here!" Lynn said angrily.  
"He is with his precious demon." A voice said.  
Lynn turned around and saw a ghost.  
"Who are you?" Lynn asked.  
"An old enemy. He is with Ator. They're planning on coming for you all. Someone's coming. Do what you must." The ghost said and then disappeared.  
Lynn watched as a black cloud of smoke appeared and after it cleared, Rick was standing there in a long, black robe and he was carrying a closed book.  
"How is it possible? I thought he got rid of you? I knew I would end up doing it all myself!" Rick said and raised his hand. An electric flash escaped from his hand and hit Lynn, which caused her to disappear.  
The girls were just coming and they saw what rick did.  
"You guys go and get that Gilly person or something. Just go and find Lynn or protect Ashley. Just go!" Prue ordered and Jess and Hallie stayed back.  
Rick had chanted a spell and Ator had appeared.  
Prue, Phoebe, and Piper had appeared and looked angry.  
"You killed her!" Phoebe screamed. Then Prue flung Rick across the baseball field.  
Rick got up with an evil smile on his face. "So I did. Everyone will miss her...it doesn't make a difference now. Kill me if you will, but you can't change what happened to her."  
Rick's words seemed to have struck the Charmed Ones. They knew what he said was true. The demon Rick had summoned went after the girls. It threw electric waves, bolts, and other things at them, but they still advanced toward Rick. They seemed focused on him and the demon was only a distraction that would be delt with.  
"You can't just kill someone and get away with it." Prue said and flung Rick into the air, then smashed him into the ground and flicked her wrist at the demon, forcing him to fly ten feet back.  
"I'll just have to kill the rest then." Rick said and a knife materialized in his hand.  
Rage built in each of the sisters, especially Phoebe.  
Rick smiled evily and said, "Young to young." Then rushed forward and tried to stab Phoebe, but something ran from the shadows and tackled Rick.  
"Ahhhhh!" He screamed and tried to struggle to get away, but it was too strong.  
"You opened the book! I'm free!" The woman who had tackled Rick was saying.  
The woman was hitting Rick all over and even though he tried his hardest, he couldn't get away.  
"Is she helping us?" Prue asked amazed.  
"I don't know. I hope so." Piper answered.  
Rick finally pushed the woman off him and stood up.  
--  
Lynn sat up. She had no idea where she was, then as he eyes became less blurry, she realized she was near the field.  
More anger filled Lynn and a knife materialized in her hand.  
Lynn stood up and looked angrily around, then shimmered away.  
Hallie and Jess were running toward her when they noticed what she had done. With a quick look at each other, Hallie and Jess ran off toward the baseball field.  
--  
Lynn shimmered behind Rick and put an arm around his throat. Rick stumbled a little and grabbed onto the arm that was keeping him from breathing.  
"I don't appreciate what you've done." Lynn said angrily. She pulled out the knife and put it in front of Rick's face. Rick's eyes widened.  
"You don't like the sight of it do you? You know what it means. It means that you will die." Lynn said and raised the knife to stab Rick, but the woman yelled out.  
"Wait! Don't let him win! If you kill him by revenge you'll be stuck in evil forever. Don't let yourself get pulled into that trap. Give me the knife. I'm already doomed." The woman said.  
Lynn didn't know what to do.  
"What are you talking about?" Lynn asked.  
"I was an evil force. I helped Framic and Sonan and countless evils before them. I fell into the trap of evil, but you don't have to. Save yourself. Give me the knife." The woman said.  
Lynn broke down. She let go of Rick and he scrambled away from her. Lynn dropped to her knees and put her hands over her ears and started to cry.  
"Give me the knife and live with the good." The woman said.  
Lynn just dropped the knife next to her and put her head in her hands. She was still shaking from her sobs.  
The woman picked up the knife and went over to Rick.  
"You wanted to know what my name was." The woman said so that only Rick could hear. The others were busy huddling around Lynn and making sure she was okay. "My name will be the last thing you hear." The woman raised the knife over Rick and whispered, "Hannah." Then, she put the kinfe through his heart.  
Rick screamed in pain and was engulfed by flames.  
Hannah stood up and looked at where Rick was just a second ago and dropped the knife.  
Ator had risen to his feet, but Hannah noticed him.  
"You helped." Hannah said and threw fire at him. The fire hit him dead on and Ator was engulfed in flames. All the evils were vanquished. 


	11. Cleansing

Hannah walked over to the others. She felt odd. There was a warm feeling that she hadn't felt in a hundreds of years, since she was a child.  
Lynn had stopped crying and everyone looked up at Hannah, with their own tears in their eyes. Everyone had been crying a little.  
"You helped them? You helped evil?" Lynn asked.  
"Mistakes were made, yes. I just want to move on. I made the deal with Rick to live and be evil again, but now I have no intentions of it." Hannah replied.  
"What will you do now?" Prue asked.  
"I don't know. There is no place in any world for me." Hannah told her.  
Gilly orbed in.  
"There could be a place Hannah." Gilly said.  
Hannah looked at Gilly and said, "How?"  
"If you are willing to accept your death, you can be a whitelighter." Gilly replied.  
"How?" Hannah asked.  
"You've shown that you want to protect the good and the pure. When you jumped out risking your own life to save all these people, you denounced evil and were fighting for a good. You've been cleansed. Evil has no more place in you. People can change." Gilly explained.  
"Is it possible? Can people change?" Hannah asked.  
"It's very possible." Phoebe told her.  
"I accept good, but I don't think I can become a whitelighter." Hannah said.  
Everyone was a little shocked.  
"What? Why?" Gilly asked.  
"There is no place up there for me. I wouldn't belong." Hannah said.  
Gilly looked a little sad.  
"Wait." Lynn spoke up. "If you don't want to be a whitelighter, then do you still want to work for good?"  
Hannah nodded.  
"I've got an idea then. The amulet needs a human protector. Give Hannah the amulet to protect. I'm sure she could do it." Lynn said.  
Gilly smiled and orbed out.  
Lynn stood up even though she was weak, then tears filled her eyes again.  
"Ashley." Lynn said and she started to cry.  
Everyone looked at each other and since Prue was the closest to her, hugged her.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine." Prue told her, but her eyes said otherwise.  
Gilly orbed in with the amulet.  
"They've said yes. You must watch over this amulet for the rest of your life and evil may never touch it." Gilly said and placed the amulet around Hannah's neck.  
"Evil will never touch this amulet." Hannah swore.  
"And Lynn." Gilly said turning to Lynn. "The cure for Ashley is hidden in the hearts."  
Gilly took Hannah's hand and said, "Are you ready?"  
Hannah nodded and Gilly smiled, then Gilly orbed out with Hannah. 


	12. Goodbye Again

Everyone else made their way back to the house and went to the "book room". Ashley was still laying on the couch peacefully.  
"Are you sure that this is what she meant?" Piper asked as Lynn prepared for the spell.  
"Yes. I am sure." Lynn replied.  
Lynn put candles to make a square. One side was orange candles, the other blue candles, the other green candles, and the last side black.  
Lynn lit all the candles and they placed Ashley in the middle of the giant square.  
Everyone stood outside of the square and started to chant a spell.  
"Life is precious,  
Life is grand.  
Against this evil  
We take a stand."  
Nothing happened.  
"It should have worked!" Lynn said.  
"You need one more." Lynn's grandmother said, then she joined in the chanting.  
After the second time, a powerful wind whirled through the room and blew all the candles out and everything blew all over and they were in the dark. Ashley's body was lifted into the air by the wind and it hovered there until the wind stopped. Her body slowly floated back down and she opened her eyes.  
"What happened?" Ashley asked weakly.  
"We did it! Yes!" Lynn said and they all started crying tears of joy and hugging.  
--  
An hour later, everyone was in the dining room drinking tea and Ashley knew the full details of what had happened.  
"Wow. I can't believe that I could have died." Ashley said holding her tea cup.  
"I would have never have let you die." Lynn told her.  
"I know, but I could have. That's pretty scary." Ashley said.  
"I know. I've almost died before myself." Lynn said.  
"This has been quite the day." Prue said.  
"Yep. We fought demons and we even found a new amulet protector." Piper said.  
"I will never forget this visit. Then again, I haven't forgotten any of our visits." Phoebe said and smiled.  
Just then, Leo orbed in.  
"Oh hello. What are you doing here?" Piper asked.  
"I've come to take you all home." Leo said.  
"And we were having so much fun too!" Prue said a little sarcastically.  
"I know. The Elders have told me everything." Leo said.  
"It was really fun though. Well, sort of. I saw a side of myself that I don't like too much, but I did learn a lot." Lynn said.  
"Leo, I don't want to go back with you. I mean, then we won't have a flashy exit like they do." Phoebe said half joking, half not.  
"Disappearing in a cloud of orbs iisn't flashy enough?" Leo asked.  
"Oh, I suppose it'll do alright for now. But next time I want to disappear in a puff of smoke!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
The Charmed Ones and Leo got together and with a few goodbyes, they orbed out.  
And so, the six friends were seperated again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
